Story of M
by med11
Summary: The Story of M is series of three novels of an untold legend that has never been told about the man who saved humanity and cleared the path for the one who would usher in a new era of greatness for all that you know.
1. Chapter 1 - Willingness

You may be asking yourself who I am. The better question would be "what" I am. I have had many names through the countless centuries and many titles. I have seen the entropy of those who walked the path before humanity and was tasked with standing watch until I could return to the source itself. To every thing there is, of course, a time and, more importantly, a story. Who am I? My story is long and would take centuries to even cover some of it but that isn't why you have come here, is it? You have come seeking the legend and figured that if you looked hard enough and dedicated enough time to your search that, sooner or later, you would convince me to step away from the protection of the shadows as my final task stands before me and into the light. Very well. As my era comes to its conclusion and the torch passes to the true born heir of the stars and one I have loved for longer then you could possibly fathom, one who once called me her champion and one I once called wife, I shall tell my story to you. You want to know the Story of M? The true story? I shall tell it to you but only in the manner by which I wish to tell it. For this is my story and to every legend there is also a story that few know. Are you ready Composer? Make sure you are for what I offer shall awaken you in ways you have always felt but always convinced yourself could not be possible.

The path we walk is ever changing. Like a river that flows and directs into multiple directions at once so too can a life tread. There is never one direct course of action but there is certainly always a direct consequence to any action. One action can lead to four more reactions which can lead to ten other reactions. Each can be attributed to the one action. People, in this case, quite literally change the world with each decision made. It is altered, directed, misdirected, enraged, calmed and completed all by these small details. And yet sometimes, on rare occasions can some actions truly have impacts that can, literally, shake the fortunes and destines of so many.

_State of California - 2006_

He questioned himself if one man could make a difference as he sat at the back of the courtroom. A regular routine for him of sorts. Some would call it boring, others would call it insanity while some would call it dutiful but he considered it to be calming and, in a sense, educational. A handsome man, dressed always above others and sticking out as he always did and desired, he watched in his black suit and red tie with his short dark brown hair and well groomed medium length sideburns with a hint of a five o'clock shadow and his deep and yet haunting brown eyes staring ahead like a phantom staring into the abyss itself. As one witness gave testimony he quizzed himself on what was stated earlier and also on what the opposing attorney had questioned. It was a game to him of cat and mouse. To test himself and to test his memory as he had always needed some form of intellectual gameplay to keep himself from going stir crazy. Yet, at the same time, vital components to his profession and needed fragments of a larger picture that he pieced together like a detailed spider web.

The witness took notice of him and their eyes met clearly but rigidly. The individual on the stand, being accused of a double homicide and bravely taking the stand in his own defense with a form of bravado while expressing his innocence. The evidence was flimsy at best, yet all of the circumstantial evidence was clearly obvious that the man sitting with an arrogant candor on the stand was guilty of the crime. He was dressed in an orange jump suit; prison attire, with neatly combed red hair styled to the left side of his face that resembled a bird with his large, hooked nose and dangling down to his eyebrows and his coarse, aging skin that had not aged well for the thirty eight year old. He broke eye contact with the man and focused on the District Attorney and her questions explaining his relationship with the deceased.

The man once again took notice of the calm and collected other man in the back of the courtroom who stared right at him as if reading his soul and devouring all his emotions through his deep glare. He didn't recognize him as someone he knew but he could feel the dark brown eyes penetrating him as if they were reaching through time and space while reading his entire life with a cold gaze that could cut through rock like a knife through warm butter. The man at the back of the court room was confident in his gaze and calculating, taking nothing for granted. For the few who even knew he existed he was known as a man who doesn't make mistakes, allowed his prey to decide their own fate and someone who could, somehow, see through another at ease. He was well known in his professional world and well feared by many others. Hyperlethal and unorthadox in his approach he had no qualms about doing whatever was necesarry to complete a contract or as he called it, a "mission". His presence began to shake the defendant up and he looked down at his feet to avert the unflinching eye contact while being asked a question about his whereabouts on the night in question. He continued to look down to clear his head while he pondered to himself who the man staring at him was and what he wanted. Was he related to the deceased? Was he simply an interested party or was he something else entirely? The District Attorney asked the question again, this time with more force as to get the attention of the defendant who was obviously lost in thought. The forceful question echoed throughout the courtroom in a booming yet clear voice which startled the man on the stand as he nearly jumped out of the witness chair and when he looked up the younger man at the back of the court was gone.

A cold breeze erupted from the west as he walked out of the courtroom. The man looked at his old styled military pocket watch that appeared to come directly out of a civil war museum, and he thought to himself: "can one man make a difference? Let this be the one, Void... let this be the one that brings her back." He sat in his car as the cold wind continued its assault on the world below and considered his journey. The path he walked, this battle, that battle, the mission, the deeply intricate details of plans, the loss, and death. Death that was his life and death that was his business as was mandated and agreed upon. His mind flickered in and out of the moment as the air within the car itself appeared to stand still. His watch stopped ticking as he closed his eyes to remember the moment that replayed in his mind of a fairly recent battle in Bosnia. The slight heat emanating off the sun ceased, the breeze halted, the people walking on the sidewalks began to dissipate into nothingness and, just like that, his surroundings changed.

"_SOLDIER GET THE FUCK DOWN!_" shouted the First Sergeant.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Story of M - Chapter 2 - The Christmas Tree_

Back and forth they go... moving here, moving there. Mankind is interesting to say the least. I told you that I would tell my story in the manner by which I wanted to tell you so you may be wondering why I am starting at such a recent event when my story goes back long before. Just know that I will tell you when I feel compelled to but, in the meantime, realize that there was once a young man under the banner of an empire. Yes, I was born just as you were. The difference is that the void took interest based on my interest in the void. You most likely believe in a God or some religion. I could tell you stories about and I very well may but, for now, let me just say that this world once housed an empire, millions of years ago, that was related to what you are while also being your descendants leaving you with all you see today. Your technology is based on something far older. Did you know that to all myths or all stories there is a true story behind it that is, in some way, related? My point? Ask yourself where the mythology of magic came from? Do you truly believe it just randomly popped up one day? Come now... Magic itself is not some elemental force that allows one to toss thunderbolts but is connected to the most crucial element of your evolution, the mind. What could I mean by that? Apparently I've given away too much too soon so I will back off for the time being and get back to the story.

_"You either run from things….or you face them. It's all about accepting who you really are. I accept who I am." He explained to the woman sitting in the chair across from him._

_"And who are you?" the elderly woman responded. _

_"I am the guy that kills bad people." He responded._

The room was large with an ornate fire place on the far side that housed several pictures on top of it, pictures that were obviously of the elderly woman's family who was conducting the session. The young man sat relaxed and confident but at the same time cautious of the woman as this was his first time sitting down with her personally and also his first session. The woman looked to be nearing the winter of her life as she wore what he considered to be "old lady clothing", had obviously dyed light hair that was shortened above her ears. She was medium height for a woman and had a slender build and was obviously quite beautiful in her youth.

Y2K had come and gone and the now seasoned veteran of forty seven engagements that included seventeen black operations, nine "off the book" elimination assignments, and twenty one combat jumps looked not a day over twenty. His youthful appearance hiding many things, not at all non apparent was an uncanny intelligence and ability to see through situations. The Doctor flashed him a warm smile and continued.

_"So, what do you want from this process?" _She asked as if she truly did care how he responded which took him off his normal guard.

_"What do you mean what do I want? I have what I want already" _He responded in a deliberate, yet almost sarcastic tone.

_"Do you?" _She pressed.

_"My girlfriend says it best, she says "if you want him to respect you, the best way to do that is just say what you mean, and mean what you say. He has no time for bullshit and will punish it harshly if he catches wind of it." So, Dorothy, if I was going by those steps that she prescribed as the correct manner in which to speak to me, I would have to call you Dr. Lewis and then just come right out and ask why a woman of your age, that has retired is now requesting the Department of Defense to interview one man when you know I am not what you typically research. So, perhaps some show and tell and then maybe I will show back and tell back."_ The young man said, seemingly irritated.

_"Bravo. You really are what Dr. Philba said."_

_"Dr. Philba is an idiot. I expected her to pull out a top, spin it and then tell me to look into her eyes while she tried some hypnotic bullshit. In truth though, I only am meeting with you because of your credentials. You could say I am curious and the best way to summon me is to interest me. In fact, one could say it's the only way to summon me."_

_"So you aren't here for yourself?" _She responded.

_"Of course not. If he haven't noticed by now and I do not fit into the triad. In fact, I don't meet a single facet of the triad." _The man responded in a bored manner.

_"I see you have done your research, quite interesting. Is there anything else you consider yourself to be educated on?"_

_"Anything and everything I put my mind to. But that usually comes down to certain things, I crave intellectual stimulation but not to the point of being neurotic about it. I do it just to keep my mind busy, that's all."_

_"It says here you were diagnosed from a young age with Low Latent Inhibition. And that your IQ score was 189. That is…." _She began to say.

_"Yes, yes, I know already, low latent with a high IQ equates to a high level of creativity and conscious and some argue that it even produces an extra sensory function in the form of telepathy. I already know all of this Dr." _He interrupted.

_"Well, is it true? Do you feel that you possess those attributes?" _She eagerly questioned.

As she asked the question he was tying his shoe and quickly perked up as she finished her sentence with a smirk on his face. Remaining partially crouched over he slowly turned his head toward her and raised his eyes to meet hers which drew a change in her body and a short, yet distinctive shuffle in her seat.

_"I see now." _He said._ "You are here to study me. You are here from so far away because you are hoping I will give you permission to study and write about your patient. Does that answer your previous question Doctor? Creativity, telepathy and conscious facets all done within the span of a millisecond to discern, understand fully and facilitate the flow of information. Do I even need to answer your question now?" _He asked.

_"No." _She responded as if taken back and somewhat in shock._ "No, not at all, it is fascinating excuse me for saying, but it is. You are right but the writing of it would never need to occur if you do not wish it. However, you overlooked one thing." _

_"And what is that?"_

_"You did not ask me if either I wanted to help you or if there was anything that you needed to be helped with. Quite interesting." _With a serious and yet compassionate look she responded.

_"It is interesting that I didn't need to ask if I needed help or if you wanted to help me? That makes no sense, explain."_

_"It appears the genius doesn't know everything after all, now does he?" _Bravely she stared him down and responded to which he grinned and nodded in recognition._ "Why it is interesting is because those two questions have to do with someone caring about you, someone wanting to get close to do so. Now that is interesting to me. A young, handsome man such as yourself with your qualifications and intelligence should want people to know him and also have no problem accepting help if help is offered because he would realize that it would only serve to better his life. Yet, you were quick to look past it. The question is, why?" _She explained as he sat almost paralyzed as the words came from her mouth. The words she spoke forced him to break eye contact to consider their validity which he realized was correct and he realized she had a point. This revelation displaced him as he regained his composure and looked back up at her.

_"Well now." _He broke a smile while saying._ "Yes Doctor Lewis, I think you will do as you have raised my curiosity. I think I will continue the session. Ask me what you want. I will not, however, agree to any type of writing about what we discuss, I understand that anyone who has interest in the mind will see me and wants to know me as I am a goldmine of information and potential sales for literature but, no, I save that for women coming into my life to knock themselves out with and enjoy as your gender always seems so fascinated by it. However, I am obviously bound by the statutes and Top Secret clearance conditions. So, I will trust you Doctor, you are well aware of what I can so please, do not test me on this one and only one item I will not agree to." _He pointed sternly while explaining in a calm voice._ "I have no qualms about doing whatever is necessary to protect that so I am asking you this in the nicest, and yes I realize, threatening but very serious way, you __cannot__, I repeat cannot let our sessions leave your head if it is professional curiosity that is your goal. You are also not to write or notate anything that is not written on and then stored in a secure source such as a safe, no computers. I need to make it clear, this is not a game, I am the most serious person you have ever had and, believe me when I say, I have the backing and resources to pull off anything. I apologize, I really do for having to say that, I hate having to but I have to protect you by saying it. There are bad people in this world that would do horrendous things for information and I can't allow that to happen. So, all that being said, you still interested?" _He asked with a comical grin.

_"Absolutely" _She said without a moment's hesitation. This response, again, took him off guard.

_"Fair enough, ask your questions."_

_"Well, I will ask again, what do you want from this personally for yourself?" _She asked.

_"What I want."_ He sat back deeper into the recliner and stretched his legs as he considered the question._ "I guess what I want is just to talk to someone and not need to hold anything back." _He responded.

_"Nothing else?" _She asked.

_"What do you mean, isn't that enough?"_

_"What about love?" _

_"What about it? No offense Doctor but I have models who contact me regularly and that won't be changing so I don't think I could love you in that way." _The man jokingly responded with a coy smirk.

Laughing, she rolled up her left sleeve as if realizing the patient was going to be a handful that she just realized._ "Oh, intelligent, handsome and now funny too, I don't doubt what you said one bit. But no, I mean love, don't you want it?"_

_"No, not yet at least, there is only one woman who I could love and she hasn't surfaced as of yet and is currently huddled in a corner while crying and trying to evade the wrath of another. We will meet down the line when she awakens." _He quickly responded_._

_"Has anyone ever told you that you have an uncanny ability to talk but not say anything? I don't understand... maybe we can go into this later?"_

_"Yes, next question." _He quickly responded again.

Seemingly confused her lips adjusted as she leaned back_ "Hmm okay then, perhaps we can talk about that another time once you trust me. You said earlier that "you're the guy that kills bad people." And what is a bad person?"_  
><em><br>_"_There are...factors and facets that must be considered. In the end, what I do protects the good people. That doesn't take away from my ability as I am very good at what I do. If I want someone gone, they will be gone. However, if you can be assured of anything with me it is that I always allow people to choose their fate. Even in relationships, I always allow people to decide and live with the decisions. In the case of the job that could end very poorly for the person as you know. In regards to relationships, people in general let pride take them too far and it always haunts them later if they do. If a person feels an urge toward another and they fail to take it then it will be a feeling that never ends while they break from the path they were meant to be on. Everything and anything to take place has already been decided. All mankind does is walk a path that was already put into motion by their descendants. I already know the when and the how and the who. She doesn't but there will come a day she has to decide on something very important. If she does, the clock will move forward. If she doesn't, the constant and variable effect will reset the issue. She won't know it but one would say I have walked the same path more times then you could fathom but that is a story for another day. When it comes to this ridiculous work that your kind seems hellbent on then those who can be redeemed are given chance after chance after chance as the orders pile up on my desk demanding I handle it and I ignore over and over hoping and just hoping that a redemption and pass takes place but once I stop asking, I go silent and off the grid, game is over. Let me ask you this, is it worth it to remove one person to save a thousand in your eyes?_"

_"I think it is, yes. I actually think it is not worth it but it is a mandatory action if there is a overwhelming threat." _She responded.

_"Exactly, threats cannot go unpunished or the threats will turn into action. Now then, although I have been known to improvise on assignment I am still on that particular assignment so my orders on them, except for on two occasions are dictated from a higher power than myself. I may someday be able to call the shots myself but as it stands now, M is simply a facilitator." _The man responded in a business like tone_._

_"Ah yes, and now we come to it, the name." She leaned forward to ask looking highly curious._

_"You want to know about M?" _He asked.

_"I do."_

_"You live in your house, pay your mortgage, love your family, drive your car and do all the things people do. What you don't know is that those things are not free. There are bad people out there who would stop at nothing to end that right that you have. Then there are people who stop those people. When you first start you do it because you are tied up under the belief that you are doing a service. The fact is, after time passes, you begin to see the truth of society. The absolute fact that cannot be ignored."_

_"And what fact is that?"_

_"Now that is an interesting question. Perhaps next session we can discuss it."_

_"You are avoiding my question, tell me about M?"_

_"If I am going to tell you the story of M, I should start off at the beginning."_

_"Please do."_

_*Remembers*_

He looked at her with extreme happiness, devotion and love while she returned his gaze and smiled widely acknowledging his obvious feelings he had toward her. They had a solid bond and loving relationship that seemed unbreakable and destined to live on forever. It was their first Christmas together so he, in his typical enthusiastic and loving manner, decided to surprise her by buying a Christmas tree to decorate, albeit a fake one that was obviously cheap but seemed like a beacon of light to them both for their first major holiday as a couple. Despite the tree not having the fresh pine tree smell and being plastic she was overly ecstatic and they both worked out how they wanted to decorate it. As "With or Without You" played in the background he decided he would take care of the lights because she wanted to work on the ornaments in her typical creative manner that he cherished. It was a slow process that was enjoyable as they bantered back and forth about the holidays, life, kinky back and forth flirting, the relationship all while the tree that began to come to form. The final product was nothing much amazing in size and detail, yet it was special to them both. He checked to see if the lights were working by plugging them in and they lit up and it flashed in his face catching him off guard. Deep orange, red, and yellow lights and images jumped out at him in streaks as his mind recalled and remembered.

Late January of 1997 – 128 Miles West Of the City of Sarajevo, Bosnia

"When you get to eighteen thousand feet pull the fucking cord, we are going into hostile ground here men. Don't fuck around, don't deviate and remember your training. I don't want any Rambo shit. Come down guns ready and shoot first, do not hesitate, this is the real fucking deal" demanded Colonel DeArmond over the com as the bulky, lumbering C-130 maintained its heading. The Colonel had been overseeing and commanding Pararescue squadrons in the Air Force for some twenty years after seeing numerous drops himself throughout the first Gulf War and Grenada even before that. He was experienced, expected perfect results, was blunt as a hammer hitting cement sparing no words but cared about each and every one of his eight man team. He came from the cockpit to the deployment section of the aircraft to speak directly to the small yet elite group of eight men. The Colonel, an abnormally tall man for a special operations unit standing at well over six and a half feet with his dark black skin, fully bald head that he shaved to hide the obviously balding areas of his hairlines and muscular build had a look of determination as he positioned himself between the four members of the unit on each side of the plane.  
>The weather was dark, foreboding, below freezing, and downright horrible. The sun had decided to disappear into the world as January was nearing the new month. Cold ice and a mist of fog covered the world below as the plane soared past twenty thousand feet. He was young back then, a nineteen year old young man, by far the youngest of the team. A little over a year earlier he was playing baseball and preparing to graduate from high school. Yet, even through his youth and inexperience he had something that the others acknowledged and would constantly bring up. Some would call it a guardian angel, but he would shrug that off and call it his "intuition" or a "gut feeling". He was able to quickly see things for what they were and change a mission course to counter whatever was thrown at him. Yet, at that moment his lack of combat experience did not matter as he had something about him that echoed out to others and drew their respect. A certain flare of confidence and candor to which he had no problem expressing. This was his first combat drop and he sat in the lineup of the mighty plane as it roared through the air.<p> 


End file.
